


The Cold Bothers Me a Little

by coolpointsetta



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bolin is a massive flirt, Fluff, I am in rare pair hell, Iroh is clueless, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Suggestive Themes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anyway, but he's handsome so it cancels out, idk how i got here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolpointsetta/pseuds/coolpointsetta
Summary: Bolin doesn't get cold easily, but that doesn't stop him from pretending.
Relationships: Bolin/Iroh II (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	The Cold Bothers Me a Little

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! 
> 
> I started watching Avatar and Korra during my second quarantine (very late to the party, I know) and _chef's kiss_ they're both fantastic and I can't believe I hadn't watched either of them sooner. I'm not really sure how I ended up shipping Iroh and Bolin of all people, but somehow I did. oopsie.
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy and stay happy, healthy and safe!

Bolin finally found Iroh, standing alone in the middle of the village square, his arms crossed and looking upset. Bolin frowned, unhappy to see Iroh unhappy. 

Iroh was waiting for the Tribesmen leaders to finish up voting on the matters Iroh had presented to them earlier, and he was no doubt on edge for what the answer would be. A particularly cold breeze flew in and seemed to cut right through to Bolin's skin rather than be stopped by the several layers of warm fur that he wore. 

He eyed Iroh's long, fluffy coat with jealousy as he bit his bottom lip. 

Bolin racked his brain for an easy way to make himself warmer and his boyfriend happy. 

Bolin didn't get cold easily, but that didn't stop him from using a little pretending to his advantage. 

That didn't mean he _liked_ the cold, spirits no, - anyone who just _enjoyed the cold_ was crazy - but he'd gotten used to it with his years on the streets and all the icy attacks from water benders while both in and out of the pro-bending arena. Mako had done a nice job of always finding clothes for them to keep them decent and warm, but sometimes even that wouldn't be enough against a particularly chilly night. 

Bolin would never in a million years talk bad about his brother and all the things he sacrificed, not after all the shit they went through together. Mako was a little overprotective and defensive of Bolin on occasion, speaking for him during meetings or things like that, but Bolin knew he sometimes forgot he didn't have to take care of Bolin anymore. 

Through their parents' deaths, their years on the streets, the pro-bending arena and following the Avatar to hell and back in the name of all that was good and holy, Mako was by Bolin's side. He also knew that Mako would sell himself short on portions and meals, or give Bolin the extra blanket just so the littler brother could have a slightly better go at it.

Again, sometimes even a little extra wasn't enough. 

But sometimes being 'cold' wasn't a bad thing. It was an expert flirting technique. 

Bolin was widely considered to be a massive flirt; a ladies man if you will. He'd catch the eye of any girl he wanted with the right about of side glances and just a peek up his shirt - he worked hard for his muscles, he had every right to show them off to whoever he wanted - but on top of being a bit of a flirt he was a decent human being, with a respectful and caring attitude towards women. 

It gained him plenty of practice with the ladies, but he'd learned pretty quickly that while he was a major influence with the ladies, he was next to inexperienced with men. 

He'd figured out he'd liked men when he and Mako had first lived above the training area at the pro-bending arena, when one of the then-fighters had caught his eye with his enormous muscles and sharp jawline and his bright blue eyes that seemed to glow when he used his water bending technique. 

Mako of course had bullied him for staring too much, but Bolin had played it off by saying that he only wanted to be just like that man, and was watching him so obsessively to learn some fighting technique. 

Mako had bought that, and it wasn't exactly a lie. 

He never knew that he and Bolin had sex on Mako's bed (a complete accident, of course, Bolin was just too absorbed in the handsome man looking at him like he was about to devour him to think about what bed he was in) instead of Bolin's and _that's_ where that retched stench and stain came from, but that wasn't important. 

Bolin never saw that young, handsome fighter after they wild night together, but the attraction to men had stayed. 

Unfortunately, his flirting didn't seem to pan over to men, and he was stuck with being a ladies man who was a little too awkward around men.

_Especially_ General Iroh. 

Honestly though, who could blame him? The man was sex on legs and he knew it, the bastard. 

Bolin suffered from what Korra had self-diagnosed him with 'Crush's Disease', which was where Bolin could literally flirt with _anyone_ because he felt only a physical attraction to them or was just having fun, but when it came to someone he actually _liked_ , he couldn't get out more than two words without sounding like a complete idiot. 

Which explained why it took Bolin about three months to get Iroh to have a conversation that didn't involve Bolin rambling on and on about something unimportant, and even longer for Iroh to realize he was being flirted with. 

He managed to get out his feelings out after Iroh invited him over for some training, and after -accidentally - falling in a rather compromising position with the older man, Bolin had blurted out everything he'd been keeping inside for months. He'd been fully surprised when Iroh hadn't banished him from the palace, and instead returned the feelings. 

Even now, six months, two weeks, five days and twelve hours into their relationship, Bolin almost always had to spell out for Iroh when he wanted something or was trying to flirt with his boyfriend. 

For being so extremely sexy, Iroh could be incredibly stupid. 

Bolin loved Iroh despite his stupidity, and liked to think he made a lot of time for his precious Prince; for example, the two of them were walking around the frozen tundras in the Southern Water Tribe and Iroh needed to have a meeting with their leader and had dragged Bolin along because 'this is what you have to do when you're dating the Prince of the Fire Nation'. 

Bolin was fully dressed for the occasion, adding a perfectly good layer of warmth to his already muscular body, but he _really_ wanted that fluffy coat Iroh was wearing. 

Entirely because it looked fluffy and warm, not because it would smell like him or show everyone he was Iroh's. Definitely not. 

"Iroh, I'm cold." Bolin whined, giving his best pouty face when his boyfriend looked up at him. 

"What did you say, darling?" Iroh asked, and Bolin's stomach did butterflies because he _loved_ it when Iroh used that nickname. 

"I said, _I'm cold_." Bolin repeated, crossing his arms and deepening his pout. Iroh seemed genuinely concerned - Bolin's pout always brought out his overprotective instincts, and spirits knew he used that to his advantage - as he began to look around for a source of warmth. Bolin resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Iroh missed the obvious solution. 

"I can build a fire, or you can go sit by the villagers who already have a fire going." Iroh offered, clearly not getting the hint. 

Bolin frowned. "No, that's not what I need. I'm cold all over." He emphasized his point but bringing up and his hands and rubbing them up and down his arms, shivering a little for dramatic affect. 

"Why don't you go into the house for us then? I'll be with you in a few minutes, my love." 

Bolin liked the sound of that, but he eyed Iroh's coat suggestively and raised an eyebrow. "But I don't wanna leave you just yet." 

"I can set you on fire, that'll warm you up." Iroh smirked, _still_ not getting it. If he did understand, he was making Bolin's life hell by making him play this game. 

Not that it mattered. Bolin always won anyway. 

Bolin sighed, taking a few short steps closer to his boyfriend, a smirk slowly rising on his face. "There's probably better ways to keep me warm than setting me on fire." 

Iroh's eyes flickered, his beautiful eyes finally showing he was catching the drift. He slipped the fluffy coat off his shoulders, closing the distance between them as he did so. 

Bolin found it extremely hot, the image of his perfect boyfriend stripping and walking towards him, but it also made him sad that he knew more layers would not be coming off. 

Not yet, at least. 

Iroh wrapped the fluffy coat around Bolin's shoulders, before bringing his hands up to the collar and pulling Bolin in close. Their chests pressed together in a perfect kind of way, Bolin's gloved hands resting on Iroh's chest beside his head. Iroh rested his chin above Bolin's head, sniffing in the smell of lavender - and the faint smell of dirt from when Bolin had been training in the dirt pit on their ship - from Bolin's soap. 

Bolin hummed happily against Iroh's chest, closing his eyes a little. "This is nice." 

"I couldn't agree more." Iroh kissed the top of Bolin's head, and Bolin responded by pulling his head out from Iroh's chest and looking up at his boyfriend.

There was a considerable height difference between them, maybe about five inches or so, but Bolin didn't mind. More of Iroh to love. 

Iroh smiled down at him, his eyes twinkling in the distance firelight of the natives. 

Bolin stood up on his toes to even out the height difference between them, and while he only closed off a few inches, it was plenty for him to work with. 

Bolin tilted his head and closed the gap between them, pressing Iroh's lips against his own. Iroh eagerly returned the gesture, the kiss soft and perfect in every way. 

Iroh's lips were warmer than Bolin's own, given how he was a Firebender and kept a naturally high body temperature. It was just one of the many things Bolin loved about him. 

Bolin reached up and snaked his arms around Iroh's neck while not breaking the kiss, pulling Iroh in even closer now. Iroh responded by grunting into the kiss, biting Bolin's bottom lip as a request for access. 

Before the kiss could get too far, a loud voice interrupted them. 

"Excuse me, Prince Iroh." 

Bolin let out a small noise of surprise - _not_ a squeak, he was too manly for that, duh - and ducked back under Iroh's chin to save himself from further embarrassment. All the Natives knew they were dating and Bolin was never shy with PDA, it was just being caught off guard that did it for him. 

Iroh chuckled softly and tucked his chin over Bolin's head again, pulling the fluffy coat a little closer to him and in addition, Bolin with it. "What can I help you with, Yana?" 

"I was just on my way to tell you that the meeting has concluded, we have voted on the topics you presented and you can return home if you so wish." Yana explained, trying to keep a straight face as the man tucked against the Prince's chest huddled closer to him to hide his embarrassment. Iroh cast him a fond smile, then a nod of appreciation to Yana as the woman walked away. 

"She's gone, darling." Iroh whispered to the young man pressed against him. "You can come out now." 

Bolin responded with a huff, his confidence not quite back yet. 

"And here I thought you wanted to get warm, you were giving me all these ideas after all." Iroh teased, moving one hand down and tickling Bolin's middle. The younger man twisted and yelped as he tried to get away, but Iroh held him close and continued his tickle attack. 

"I'm fine just here, thanks. No one can see me from out there." Bolin responded, reaching up and pulling the coat up over his hair, blocking off Iroh's view of him. 

"That means I can't see you either, my love." Iroh leaned closer. "And if I can't see you, how am I supposed to make sweet love to you on the way home?" 

"Iroh, you've been blindfolded before, it wouldn't be anything new." Bolin argued, and Iroh couldn't stop his face heating up. 

It was a victory, however, when Bolin pushed his head out of his little self-made cocoon and looked up at the Prince, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "But you are giving me some ideas. I like the way you think." 

Bolin winked, standing up on his toes once again and pressing his face close to Iroh's ear. "I'll be waiting for you in our quarters, so don't keep me waiting Prince Iroh." Bolin fell down again, pulling himself out of Iroh's grasp, but taking the fluffy coat with him during his escape. 

Iroh watched helplessly as Bolin went over to say goodbye to a few of the Tribesmen to say his farewells, the long red coat almost touching the snow behind him since it was too big for him. 

Iroh shook his head appreciatively and began to walk back to say his own farewells to the leaders and generals of the tribe.


End file.
